


Like a Dolly Parton Love Song

by presentpathos



Category: Winter's Bone (2010)
Genre: F/F, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presentpathos/pseuds/presentpathos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wears it because it's Ree's favourite shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Dolly Parton Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Green Beer & Kisses: The [Totally Not] Annual femslash_today Porn Battle. Based on the prompt Winter's Bone, Ree/Gail, red flannel

She wears it because it's Ree's favourite shirt. It isn't much, worn old flannel, it used to be red and black, tends more towards pink and grey now though. Gail knows the colour ain't why it's Ree's favourite though. It's an old shirt that she stole from Ree one afternoon after they'd got caught in sudden rain. Just fourteen, Ree had already been much taller and lankier than she was. It was tight then, ten years and a baby later, it was tighter now, it made her boobs look ridiculous and that, she suspected, was why it was Ree's favourite shirt. She almost never wore it, uncomfortable as it was, but they weren't the type for fancy undies or such so she made do. Plus, there were dishes that needed doing while she waited for Ree to get home.

The house is empty, Sonny's at practice and Gail sent Ashley and Ned across the road with strict instructions not to come back until she called for them. Ree's been gone three long months, longest they've ever been apart since forever.

Gail takes a second to drink her in, neither of them moving or saying a word. Ree looks mostly the same as when she left, a little darker from sun, rangier, if such a thing was even possible. She's as beautiful as ever, eyes sparkling, hair cut high and tight like a man's. Ree's mouth is still open, though she she hasn't said a word. Gail recognizes the look in her eyes and it fills her with a deep need. She's across the tiny kitchen and in her arms in a split second, moaning into the deep kiss Ree drowns her in. They kiss for long minutes, tongues battling, Gail bites sharply on Ree's lower lip, Ree's strong hands wrap around Gail's waist and hoist her onto the counter. Gail wraps her legs around Ree's waist, pulling them together, rubbing herself against Ree's jutting hip.

“Sweetpea, I missed you so much.” Gail runs her fingers over Ree's face gentle as she can, inspecting it for new scars and bruises. Ree nips at her fingers tips and they both giggle. Gail's giggles turn to a low moan when Ree sucks her middle finger deep into her mouth.

Ree's hands slide up the front of Gail's shirt, plucking open the buttons as she goes. “Where's the kids?” Her hands progress from unbuttoning her shirt to sliding underneath the cups of her bra, rolling Gail's nipples between warm, calloused fingertips. She arches into the contact.

“Out, back, won't be back for a couple of hours.”

Ree smiles wickedly. “Good. You done good darlin'”

Gail's shirt is in a pile around her on the counter now, her bra, somehow undone without her realizing, hangs loosely on her shoulders. She kisses Ree hard on the mouth, a wet, messy kiss. She reaches for the belt of Ree's Class Bs, fumbling before yanking it open. She pushes at Ree's pants until they're far enough over her hips to slide down, pooling at her ankles. Gail cups Ree's ass through grimy standard-issue Army briefs, marvelling again at how hard the Army has made her body. Ree flexes forward, driving their bodies together at the crotch and Gail can feel every muscle tighten. She not at all embarrassed when her hips buck forward against Ree again.

They're still kissing, and Ree groans into Gail's mouth when she feels how wet Gail is. It makes Gail wetter. She grabs at Ree's buttons, flails at them a moment before yanking hard so they pop all over the kitchen. It doesn't matter, she'll sew them on later. She needs Ree naked now, needs to feel the skin she's missed against her own. She does and it's oh so good, so fucking warm.

It isn't long before Ree's on her knees in the kitchen, yanking Gail's hips forward and pushing them open, using her clever tongue against her swollen pussy. Gail cries out, she can't hold it, when Ree flicks her finger against her clit before nibbling softly on it. Moans when Ree pulls away to kiss the tops of her thighs, sucking at the skin hard enough to leave marks Gail knows will still be there tomorrow.

Later they'll take it slow, in their soft bed, it will be gentle and loving. For now, Ree spreads Gail open and attacks her, fingerstongueteeth, and she's coming so hard she can feel the wetness pooling underneath her ass. She hopes it doesn't ruin her shirt.


End file.
